1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency power amplifier, and more particularly, to a high-frequency power amplifier for a mobile communication terminal.
2. Background Art
A mobile communication terminal (for example, a mobile phone) employs a high-frequency power amplifier (power amplifier) so as to output high-frequency power having a magnitude large enough to cause RF waves to arrive at a communication partner (for example, a base station).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-182018